


Nuestra Primera Vez

by Racingirl63



Series: Nuestro secreto [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, Bendemption, Dry Humping, Enemies to Lovers, Epilogue, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hate to Love, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Redemption, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, POV Kylo Ren, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanish Translation, The Force Ships It, Traducción al español, Two Shot, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racingirl63/pseuds/Racingirl63
Summary: Dos meses después de la batalla de Crait, Kylo and Rey chocan...en más de una manera.Una precuela sexy de "Nuestro secreto"
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Nuestro secreto [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723141
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593580) by [SirenBanshee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenBanshee/pseuds/SirenBanshee). 



> NOTA DE LA AUTORA,no de la traductora  
> ¡Hola a todas! Aquí está ese "màs" que prometí la última vez. Es una precuela de "Nuestro secreto" y ocurre dos meses después de los eventos de "The last Jedi". Vamos a comenzar por tomar un pequeño viaje de vuelta, al momento que nuestra pareja favorita empezó su relación secreta y vamos a terminar con un pequeño epílogo para darle un cierre a la serie :)
> 
> Gracias a mi animadora Noppoh, que sin su entusiasmo nunca hubiera podido ser capaz de escribir nada, y a las hermosas damas del grupo de chat de facebook "Reylo fic Recs" for su maravilloso apoyo.
> 
> Y un agradecimiento especial a los espectaculares fans que han dejado tan lindos comentarios y kudos en esta serie. Todos ustedes son maravillosos y me han dado tan confianza para continuar explorando la escritura :D
> 
> Hagamos esto!

El rugió con rabia, su corazón latiendo como loco en su pecho mientras sus piernas lo impulsaban a seguir adelante. "¡Detente,Rey!, él bramó a través del vínculo.

"¡Vete, déjame sola", ella gritó de vuelta

¡Jamás!

Él esquivó los árboles con agilidad mientras la perseguía sin piedad. Tenía que atraparla antes de que pudiera llegar a su nave. Ella era rápida, pero él estaba familiarizado con los bosques de A’kiin, ya que había visitado el planeta varias veces cuando era niño con su padre.

Podía sentir la distancia entre ellos cerrándose; así que obligó a sus piernas a llevarlo aún más rápido. Aparentemente entendiendo que estaba a punto de ser alcanzada, se giró para atacarlo con su sable láser. Sus sables chocaron, chispas rojas y azules bailando con fiereza ante sus caras.

"¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?" ella gritó, sus sables se encontraron una y otra vez violentamente.

El glorioso fuego en sus ojos hizo que su sangre ardiera con ira y algo mucho más consumidor. "¡Sabes que nunca dejaré de venir por ti, Rey!".

Después de dos meses de que ella lo ignorara, de que ella cortara su vínculo cada vez que se volviera a abrir, de que ella esquivara sus intentos de encontrarla, ¡él ya había tenido suficiente! ¡Ella iba a enfrentarlo, le gustara o no!

Levantó su sable sobre su cabeza y cargó hacia adelante. "¡Te odio!"

Se lanzó hacia la izquierda para evitar su ataque, luego se giró para estrellar su sable contra el de ella. ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Rey! Me abandonaste en la Supremacía. ¡No eres mejor que esos sucios padres tuyos! "

Rey maldijo salvajemente. "¡No te atrevas a culparme! Intentaste matar a mis amigos.

"¡Mate a Snoke por ti, y tu me apuñalaste por la espalda!".

Dejó a descubierto sus dientes mientras su mente volvía a ese fatídico momento hace dos meses. Todo había vuelto a su lugar. Había derrotado a su maestro tiránico, por fin, y había abierto la puerta para que él y Rey estuvieran juntos. Pero la desagradecida rata de arena había alcanzado el sable láser de su abuelo y había arruinado todo, todo lo que podían haber logrado juntos, todo el tiempo que podrían haber estado juntos.

"¡No!" Rey ladró, agachándose mientras el sable láser de Kylo giraba sobre su cabeza. "No mataste a Snoke por mí. Lo mataste por ti mismo para poder llegar al poder. ¡Pensé que podrías redimirte! Ella condujo su sable láser hacia adelante, apuntando a su pecho.

Kylo saltó hacia atrás para evitar el empuje de Rey. “¡No, tú pensaste que podrías cambiarme! Admítelo: querías cambiarme a lo que creías que debería ser". Él cargó hacia adelante, forzándola hacia atrás mientras golpeaba su sable láser con golpes.

"Quería al verdadero tú", exclamó, "no el monstruo que siempre pretendes ser". Ella gruñó y luchó más fuerte contra él, empujándolo hacia atrás. "¡Pero estaba equivocada! No queda nada bueno en ti ".

Kylo sacudió la cabeza, negándose a reconocer el dolor desagradable que sus palabras evocaban. "¡Mira quién habla! Yo maté por ti. Te pedí que fueras mi emperatriz. Luego trataste de matarme, con el sable de luz de mi propio abuelo "

"¡Si hubiera querido matarte, lo hubiera hecho mientras estabas inconsciente, maldito idiota!". Ella tiró una patada, pateándolo en el estomago, haciéndolo retorcerse y dar un paso atrás. "Y nom tu me pediste ser una especie co-dictadora junto a ti para tomar la galaxia.Después me hiciste llorar sobre mis padres".

El maldijo, recordando la ira, la traición y el daño genuino que el había sentido cuando le había ofrecido su mano- prácticamente rogándole que se uniera a él- y ella había tirado su oferta por la borda en su cara.

" Sólo quería que dejaras de mentirte a tí misma y que afrontaras la verdad" el le gritó. " He estado en tu mente, yo sabía que tu conocías la verdad. Tus padres te vendieron, pero estás tan atrapada en el pasado que no puedes ver lo que hay enfrente tuyo".

" ¡Y tú estás obsesionado con el poder que no puedes ver cuánto has perdido!".

Kylo aulló e dió un giro brusco, casi rozando el brazo de Rey con su sable láser. Quería destruirla; él quería que ella sufriera como ella lo había hecho sufrir. Pero entonces, ¿por qué ella se veía estaba tan impresionante enfurecida? ¿Por qué su cuerpo palpitaba con un deseo que no se atrevía a reconocer?

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de mantenerse enfocado. "¡Me dijiste que no estaba solo! Me dijiste que me ayudarías. ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!"

"¡Quería ayudarte! Pero me arrestaste y me llevaste a Snoke. ¡Dejaste que me torturara!".

Kylo fue golpeado por una repentina oleada de culpa cuando los recuerdos pasaron ante sus ojos. Él la había visto aullar de agonía mientras Snoke examinaba bárbaramente su mente para encontrar la ubicación de Skywalker. Pero Kylo se había mantenido en su lugar y mantuvo la paz, sabiendo que era demasiado peligroso para él interferir, sabiendo que tenía que desempeñar su papel hasta que pudiera encontrar el momento para salvarla. ¡Ojalá hubiera habido otra forma!

"¡No tuve elección!" confesó con vehemencia: "Si no te hubiera llevado a Snoke, ¡él hubiera sabido que algo andaba mal y te hubiera matado! Tenía que mantenerte a salvo. Tenía que seguir el juego hasta que pudiera encontrar el momento adecuado para traicionarlo. ¡Siempre iba a traicionarlo, pero no podía hasta que supiera que podía protegerte! "

Cuando escuchó a Rey jadear sorprendido por su admisión, esperó que ella bajara sus defensas y estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo; pero ella se volvió hacia él.

"Entonces, ¿por qué intentaste matar a mis amigos?" exigió. "¿Por qué no los ayudaste?"

Él maldijo cuando su corazón se rompió de nuevo ante sus preguntas. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerse. "¡Los habría salvado si te hubieras unido a mí!".

Rey quedó tan desconcertada por su revelación que ella dudó por una fracción de segundo, el tiempo suficiente para que Kylo golpeara el sable láser de su mano y lo lanzara volando. Sabía que debía aprovechar la oportunidad para acabar con ella; pero se encontró arrojando su sable y agarrando con fuerza los brazos de Rey, empujándola contra un árbol y usando su cuerpo para atraparla.

"¡Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa que me pidieras!" escupió, apretando los dientes, su rostro tan cerca del de ella que podía olerla. “Si hubieras querido que perdonara la vida a esos desgraciados miserables, lo habría hecho. ¡Quería darte toda la galaxia!".

Rey lo miró tontamente por un momento antes de agarrar sus brazos y tratar de librarse de él. Kylo presionó más firmemente contra ella mientras luchaba por mantenerla en su lugar.

"¿Por qué habría tomado eso para que los perdones?" Rey cuestionó. "¿Por qué no pudiste salvarlos de todos modos? ¿Y por qué fuiste tras ellos en Crait?".

"¡Porque me rompiste el corazón!".

El carraspeó, jadeando. No había tenido la intención de decir eso, no había tenido la intención de desnudarse a sí mismo y su dolor tan profundo ante ella.  
Sin embargo, las palabras habían sido expulsadas de su sistema, no estaban dispuestas a permanecer sin haber sido dichas ni por un solo momento más.

Y ahora que había comenzado, no podía parar. “Te ofrecí todo lo que tenía: el trono, la galaxia. . . yo. Quería darte el mundo. YO . . . ¡Te quería junto a mí!".

Él se sintió humillado al sentir que las lágrimas de angustia comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas. Y de repente, se dio cuenta de que Rey estaba tensa pero ya no luchaba contra él. Él la miró a los ojos, esperando que ella se burlara de él por sus mortificantes debilidades. Pero no, se sorprendió al ver sus ojos brillar con lágrimas. Luego sintió rastros de anhelo y pena que filtrándose de ella a través de su vínculo.

Se estremeció, sorprendido por el sentimiento. Había sufrido tanto en los últimos dos meses; y después de que ella cerró la puerta del Halcón en su rostro y negó repetidamente su vínculo, le había parecido demasiado esperar que ella también hubiera sufrido. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

Podía sentir su cálido aliento en sus labios, y lamió el suyo, inconscientemente. "¡Fuerza, Rey, te necesitaba!" respiró, temblando, con las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas.

El podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre sus labios, y lamio los suyos inconscientente. "¡Por la fuerza,Rey! Te necesitaba", el respiró, temblando, sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas.

Rey se estremeció y sollozó. Entonces ella negó con la cabeza, y sus rostros estaban tan cerca que su nariz accidentalmente rozó la de él. "Yo también te necesitaba, Ben", susurró, con la voz entrecortada. "Pero no la galaxia, o el trono, o el mundo, solo tú".

Escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Rey le hizo algo a Kylo. Él tragó saliva y miró sus labios. Casi se puso de rodillas cuando sintió un anhelo que reflejaba su propio escape de ella a través de su vínculo.

Su cuerpo temblaba. Su resolución se endureció. La Fuerza a su alrededor zumbaba con una energía que parecía empujarlos hacia algo. . . algo que ya no pudo resistir. Y de repente, nada importó, sino una necesidad negada durante mucho tiempo, una necesidad que los había atormentado a ambos desde Takodana.

"¿Por qué?" él inquirió, su voz quebrándose. "De todas las mujeres en la galaxia, ¿por qué tenías que ser tú?".

Se detuvo por un breve momento. . . ¡entonces sus labios se estrellaron contra los de ella! Un gemido fue arrancado de su garganta mientras devoraba sus labios salvajemente, chupándolos, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos. Se estaba muriendo de hambre; ¡y al fin, podía atiborrarse con lo que su cuerpo, corazón y alma ansiaban!

El ronroneó con aprobación cuando Rey agarró su cabello y moldeó sus labios contra los suyos, encontrando sus besos con igual entusiasmo. Sus besos fueron descuidados e inexpertos, pero rápidamente aprendieron a inclinar la cabeza para que sus lenguas pudieran luchar por el dominio.

Él agarró y levantó una de sus piernas, apretando su pelvis contra la de ella, necesitando estar lo más cerca posible de ella. Gimiendo, ella le rodeó la cintura con ambas piernas y le echó los brazos al cuello.

Todavía negándose a romper su beso, él la agarró por los muslos y se dejó caer al suelo, llevándola con él y girando para estar encima de ella. Él masajeó sus labios y atacó su lengua, tratando de aspirar la mayor parte de su oxígeno en su propio cuerpo como pudo. Ella gimió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, agarrando su ropa y tratando de liberarla.

Sintiendo su pelea con su ropa, él separó sus labios de los de ella y se sentó, sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella. Estaba loco de lujuria; y cuanto antes su piel estuviera contra la de Rey, mejor.

El agarró la camisa de Rey con las manos y se la arrancó violentamente, exponiendo la banda de sus pechos. Ella se retorció de sorpresa pero gimió cuando hundió sy cabeza para darle una larga y sensual lamida a su abdomen. Rápidamente se puso a trabajar en sus ataduras y camisa, Rey extendió la mano para ayudarlo. Luego agarró las dos manos de Rey y las colocó sobre su pecho desnudo, guiándolas y arrastrándolas sobre sus abdominales.

"¡Tócame!", el gruñó excitado.

El anhelo en los ojos de Rey mientras ella le miraba el pecho y exploraba su piel hizo que Kylo se sintiera orgulloso. Sus manos eran tan cálidas, y su toque lo hizo temblar. Así es, cariño, pensó en ella a través del vínculo. Tócame todo lo que quieras. Soy todo tuyo.

Rey gritó y empujó con fuerza contra sus hombros, volteándose para que ella ahora se sentara a horcajadas sobre él. Kylo gimió en protesta, queriendo sentirla debajo de él nuevamente, hasta que Rey se inclinó para lamer y mordisquearle el cuello. Jadeó y cerró los ojos, murmurando su nombre una y otra vez, impotente.

Desesperado por más de su piel, él buscó detrás de la espalda de Rey para quitarle la banda del pecho y la arrojó. Por fin, sus deliciosos pechos y sus pezones rosados quedaron expuestos a él. Lamiéndose los labios, agarró el trasero de Rey con ambas manos y se alzó para chupar uno de sus pezones en su boca húmeda. Ella gritó y apretó el trasero contra la palpitante erección en sus pantalones.

"Ben", murmuró ella. "Ben"

Le soltó el pecho con un pequeño mordisco y sonrió perversamente. "Esto no es algo muy Jedi para hacer,chatarrera. Ben Solo no es lo suficientemente oscuro como para hacerte sentir tan bien".

Rey se balanceó contra él con más fuerza, seco y lo golpeó sin pensar. "Kylo", ella jadeo..

"Te mostraré el lado oscuro", gruñó.

La arrojó fuera de él, luego se sacó la ropa que le quedaba, arrancando el material y liberando a Rey de las prendastan rápido como pudo. Ella parecía estar tan desesperada como él, luchando con su atuendo hasta que, finalmente, él estaba encima de ella, ambos desnudos.

Rápidamente aflojó los tres moños del rodete de Rey, luego pasó los dedos por los mechones castaños sedosos. “Me encanta cuando te sueltas el pelo, Rey; es tan hermoso ", dijo con un chirrido, acercando algunos mechones hacia su cara para poder olerlos. “En el momento en que viniste a verme, en la Supremacía, con el pelo suelto, los ojos brillantes, como un hermoso regalo envuelto para mí, te deseaba tanto que apenas podía respirar. Y no voy a mentir: verte esposada no ayudó ".

Él sostuvo las dos muñecas de Rey en una mano, sujetándolas sobre su cabeza mientras balanceaba su palpitante verga contra su estómago. Ella instintivamente ciñó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que sus ojos rodaran hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza. El contacto piel con piel de sus cuerpos lo hacía sentir dolorosamente hambriento de ella.

"Rey", gruñó, arrastrando besos descuidados y con la boca abierta a lo largo de su rostro y cuello. "Yo quiero . . . Necesito-"

"Lo sé", se quejó, meciendo su pelvis contra la de él.

Se agachó con su mano libre para acunarla. "¿Es aquí donde me necesitas, Rey?" se burló, sacudiendo su clítoris con el pulgar.

Ella gimió impotente y asintió. “Sabes que sí, Kylo. ¡Por favor!"

"Tu deseo es mi orden, cariño".

El agarrò su miembro y lo alineó en su entrada, mirándola a los ojos para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Luego comenzó a empujarlo dentro.

Por la fuerza, ella estaba tan estrecha que no parecía que fuera a encajar. Dió un par de empujes poco profundos para estirarla de a poco. Entonces, repentinamente se le ocurrió una idea, él se estiró su mano libre y tocó su fuente de humedad, usando la Fuerza para enviar una suave sensación de pulso para relajar sus músculos. Los ojos de Rey rodaron hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"¿Eso se siente mejor?" preguntó.

Ella asintió con un "Uhu".

Él sonrió y entró, pasando cuidadosamente por una barrera y penetrando completamente dentro de Rey. Ella lo estaba estrujando con tanta fuerza que él casi se ve obligado a acabar, así que se quedó quieto por un momento y usó la Fuerza para controlar un poco su propio cuerpo.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que estaba fuera de peligro inmediato, comenzó a entrar y salir, abrumado por las sensaciones estimulantes que estaba experimentando. Entre las restricciones de la academia Jedi y su duro entrenamiento y castigos bajo Snoke, nunca se había interesado en el sexo; era una pérdida de tiempo. Y podía ver en la mente de Rey que había sido lo mismo para ella: la lucha por sobrevivir en Jakku no había dejado espacio para los placeres corporales compartidos.

Pero esto, estar dentro de ella, entregarse con ella, convertirse en uno con ella, era la experiencia más exquisita de su vida. Y de repente se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que, a través de su vínculo ahora completamente abierto, podía sentir su placer junto con el suyo. ¡Las sensaciones combinadas de el balanceándose sobre en ella y ella aceptando sus embestidas los estaban volviendo locos a ambos!

"¡Oh, Kylo!" Exclamó Rey, recibiendo con sus a Kylo empujando por empuje.

Él liberó sus muñecas, queriendo sentir que ella lo tocara de nuevo. Ella lo abrazó y clavó las uñas en su espalda, rascándolo suavemente. ¡Era un dolor que se sentía bien! Él gruñó y retrocedió, llevándola con él hasta que estuvo sentado en su trasero y ella estaba en su regazo, sus pechos presionados uno contra el otro. En esta posición, él estaba aún más profundo dentro de ella.

Rey felizmente tomó la delantera, rebotando en su verga. Él agarró su barbilla y asaltó su boca desordenadamente, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba para encontrar sus rebotes. Estaba intoxicado de placer y arruinado de por vida; porque sabía que nada se compararía con tener a Rey en sus brazos. No tenía sentido, ella era su enemiga, pero él no podía negar que nunca se había sentido más completo, como un Todo.

¿Por qué tengo que amarla tanto? pensó para sí mismo.

Ella arrancó sus labios de los de él y jadeó, deteniendo sus movimientos y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Su mandíbula cayó con horror. Había estado tan atrapado en el momento en que había olvidado que ella podía escucharlo.

"Uh, yo-" balbuceó. "No lo hice. . . Yo no estaba ... "

De repente, los ojos de Rey brillaban y nuevas lágrimas humedecían sus mejillas. Ella agarró su rostro, besándolo por todo lo que valía. Se le cortó la respiración; y de repente, cualquier control que había logrado mantener sobre sí mismo se evaporó, su necesidad de reclamarla, de una vez por todas, como suya finalmente lo abrumó.

Se giró bruscamente hasta que volvió a estar arriba, agarrándola por la cintura con ambas manos y poseyéndola con fuerza. "Eres mía, cariño", dijo él, sudor cubriendo todo su cuerpo.

Ella se aferró a sus hombros, agarrándose como si fuera una vida un asunto de vida o muerte. Había fuego en sus ojos y convicción en su voz cuando dijo: "Y tú eres mío".

Con una embestida final y un rugido, explotó dentro de ella. El éxtasis recorrió sus cuerpos, el orgasmo de Kylo los atravesó a través del vínculo y encendió el propio orgasmo de Rey. Sentir dos orgasmos uno encima del otro hizo que Kylo aullara de placer, era tan delicioso que era casi doloroso.

Agotado, se derrumbó encima de Rey, con la cara presionada contra su pecho.

"Eso fue . . . " Rey ronroneó.

"Sì", dijo él.

Temiendo poder aplastarla, se dio la vuelta para acostarse a su lado. Luego le pasó un brazo por la cintura, queriendo disfrutar el momento un poco más. Pero pronto Rey estaba de pie y buscando su ropa.

La observó por un momento, luego se levantó para recuperar sus propias prendas. Esperaba que ella dijera algo o, al menos, lo mirara; pero ella parecía decidida a no hacer nada. Buscó en su vínculo, tratando de determinar qué estaba mal, y encontró nerviosismo y resignación. Ella no estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar después; y debido a lo ocurrido en la Supremacía, se estaba preparando para lo peor.

Rey levantó bruscamente sus paredes para excluirlo, claramente no quería que él viera sus miedos. Estaba levemente herido, pero entendió su paranoia.

Y ahora era hora de ponerle un fin a eso.

Se puso los pantalones y habló de manera uniforme. "Tendré que tener cuidado, o alguien lo descubrirá".

Vio a Rey asentir con resignación, probablemente suponiendo que se refería a su encuentro.

Él sonrió suavemente; Era hora de dejar de molestarla. "No puedo ir contigo en este momento. Si lo hago, Hux u otra persona se harán cargo de la Primera Orden, y la guerra durará mucho más. Así que primero tendré que ocuparme de esos asuntos ".

Finalmente, Rey se volvió y lo miró confundido. “¿Hacerte cargo de los asuntos? ¿De qué estás hablando?".

Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo, tomó su decisión. "Voy a derribar la Primera Orden desde adentro".

Ella jadeó en estado de shock. "¿Que vas a hacer qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

Él caminó hacia ella, decidido e inquebrantable en su convicción. "Estos últimos dos meses han sido peores que cualquier cosa que haya sufrido, peor que cuando mis padres me despidieron, peor que la traición de mi tío, peor que los castigos más severos que Snoke me haya dado". Sacudió la cabeza. "No puedo volver a sentirme así. YO . . . No puedo dejarte ir de nuevo. Ahora no, no después de lo que acabamos de hacer".

Una esperanza cautelosa comenzaba a brillar en los ojos de Rey. "Estas diciendo-"

"Voy a derribar la Primera Orden desde adentro; entonces vendré por ti ".

Rey chilló y se agarró las mejillas, su rostro se iluminó con creciente alegría. “Ben, hazlo. . . ¿De verdad lo dices?"

Él asintió con resolución y levantó la barbilla de Rey con un dedo. “Pensé que el poder era lo que necesitaba. Pensé que me daría la paz, la pertenencia, que he estado buscando toda mi vida. Pero cuando finalmente tuve el poder, me quedé enojado, solo y sin propósito. . . porque no te tuve conmigo ".

Rey sollozó y le dedicó una sonrisa que volvió a calentar su corazón.

"Pero tendremos que tener cuidado", advirtió. "No se le puede decir a la Resistencia nada de esto. Todavía tienen que creer que soy su enemigo para que la Orden también lo crea ".

Rey asintió con la cabeza ansiosamente.

Él continuó. "No va a ser fácil. Puede llevar meses; Puede llevar años. Pero encontraremos un camino. La Fuerza nos conectó, se unió a nosotros. Algún día, nos unirá permanentemente ". Hizo una pausa, insinuaciones de duda innata y auto reflexión que de repente se le subieron a la mente. “Eso es, por supuesto. . . solo si así lo quieres".

Rey chilló y le echó los brazos al cuello. "¡Oh, sí, Ben, sí!"

Él se rió y la hizo girar, levantando sus pies del suelo. Cuando la volvió a bajar, ambos estaban rosados y radiantes.

Ella ahuecó su rostro en sus manos y frotó su nariz contra la de él. "Estoy tan feliz. Tenía muchas ganas de tomar tu mano hace dos meses, pero la mano de Ben ".

Tomó una de sus manos y se la llevó a los labios. “Entonces espérame. Cuando todo esto termine, cuando la Orden haya desaparecido, iré por ti ".

Rey de repente sonrió con picardía y se agachó para tocarlo a través de sus pantalones, haciéndolo saltar con sorpresa y excitación. "¿Pero tenemos que esperar tanto tiempo para volver a hacer eso?" ella preguntó descaradamente.

Él se rió, ya sintiendo su miembro volver a la vida.

Dos días después, cuando se reabrió su vínculo, se enfrentaron con lenguas y dientes antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera parpadear.


	2. Epílogo

Tres años después... 

Ben Solo- antiguamente Kylo Ren- alto y orgulloso, con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro. La noche estaba llegando a su fin; los colores del amanecer empezaban a asomar en el horizonte. Ben tarareó de alegría, listo para saludar el nuevo día.

Todos esos años de batalla; todos esos años de lucha para demostrar que era lo suficientemente bueno; todos esos años de creer que el poder era la respuesta a sus problemas, ¡qué tonto había sido! Porque nada . . . nada . . . podría ser tan gratificante como esto.

La Primera Orden se había ido. La galaxia era libre. Había tomado mucho trabajo, entre la manipulación de Ben de la Orden y el trabajo de Rey con la Resistencia, pero la galaxia finalmente estaba en paz. Y ahora Ben era libre de vivir la vida que debería haber vivido desde el principio.

Sintiendo la presencia de ese alguien especial detrás de él, se dio la vuelta y sonrió. La luz de su vida se apoyaba contra una pared y le sonreía, con el pelo suelto y el camisón ondeando al viento.

"¿Como está ella?" preguntó, ofreciendo su mano.

"Ella esta bien; está dormida ", dijo Rey, aceptando su mano y de pie junto a él.

Envolvió su brazo alrededor de su esposa, y ella apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro. Habían elegido el lugar ideal para llamar su hogar. Naboo era hermoso y tranquilo; y la casa que había pertenecido a la abuela de Ben, Padmé Amidala, había sido perfecta para su pequeña familia.

Suspirando, se inclinó para besar la parte superior de la cabeza de Rey mientras contemplaba lo bendecido que era. La pequeña Hannah tenía los mechones de pelo de Ben y la curiosidad natural de Rey y su amor por los droides. Y al igual que su abuelo, Hannah se metía constantemente en problemas, pero podía desarmar a cualquiera, sin importar cuán enfadado estuviera, con su encanto natural.

También era excepcionalmente poderosa en la Fuerza, pero Ben se negó a que eso lo molestara. No temería a su preciosa bebé, como le temían sus padres y su tío.

Él y Rey eran la prueba viviente de que la Fuerza no se trataba de la Luz o la Oscuridad. Las enseñanzas tanto de los Jedi como de los Sith fueron erróneas y, a lo largo de la historia, provocaron un desastre para la galaxia. La Fuerza era sobre el equilibrio. Había conectado a Ben y Rey, la Oscuridad y la Luz, juntos y se unió a ellos para crear un gris. Y ahora le enseñarían a su hija, el hermoso producto de ese equilibrio, una mejor manera.

Saltó un poco cuando Rey lo empujó con el codo, sacándolo de sus contemplaciones. "Le pedí a tu madre que se quedara con Hannah mañana", dijo.

Alzó una ceja con curiosidad. "¿Por qué?"

Rey sonrió y se inclinó para lamer sus labios burlonamente. "Porque ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que te tuve para mí solo".

Él se rió y se agachó para levantarla en sus brazos. Luego se inclinó para presionar un beso ardiente en sus labios. "Te amo", dijo.

Rey se rio. "Lo sé."

Se la llevó, ya planeando lo que le haría a su bella esposa durante su próximo tiempo a solas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA DE LA AUTORA, no de la traductora  
> Y así concluye mi primera serie.¡ Gracias por leer! Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia. La crítica constructiva es mencionada


End file.
